


The Birth of Clea

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Ea [10]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ancient History, Creation, Creation Myth, Creature Fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fantasy, Gen, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Magic, Multiple Crossovers, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Short, Short One Shot, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The tenth, and final, part in the One Shots- Ea series. This One Shot uses excerpts from A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, Part 1 to help fill in SOME of the blanks, on SOME of the more Supernatural elements of A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind...... Vampires.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Ea [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542076
Kudos: 2





	The Birth of Clea

“Hello, mates!” John shouted. “We've got a story to tell you. Meet, Clea. She's an old friend.”

John interrupted, “The Dark Dimension, Dark Lords… again, it's basically like Hell for wizards. Now really, and more urgently, about last night…”  
-A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, Part 1, Chapter 19

Apx. 10,000 years ago

Not long after the flood waters had receded on Arda, one of the remaining Elder Gods, Dormammu, would find the Darkhold.

Men, previously loyalists to the Dark Lord, wound come to worship Dormammu as their new Dark Lord.

Using the secrets provided by the Darkhold, Dormammu began experimenting on Men, and eventually would create a new species of Men. This species would come to be known as, Vampires- and Dracula would be the first of the Vampires.

Apx 6,000 years ago

Clea explained, “The gods of Olympus, and Egypt, were drawn together at the dawn of civilization. They were forced to fight, and then imprison Umar in the Dark Dimension. If my mother was to ever become free again, she would summon a terrible evil to this world.”...

...“My father,” she answered. Her voice trembled as she spoke his name, “Dormammu. He is a Lord of the Dark Dimension.”  
-A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, Part 1, Chapter 19

Apx 700 years ago

Dracula begins a devastating campaign across Arda.

He waged war with Men, and had hoped to return Dormammu back to Arda.

History books would do all that they could to keep these efforts by Dracula hidden from the world. This war would come to be known as the time of the Black Plague.

Men were eventually able to defeat Dracula, and stop his genocide across Arda.

John continued, “From Hell. Apokolips, Hel, the Dark Dimension, the Underworld… It has many names, really. You may have heard of the vampire King before, Dracula? He was banished to Hell by a wizard; in ancient times, of course. The vampires have been trying for centuries to bring him back.”  
-A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, Part 1, Chapter 7

When Dracula was banished, he left behind a legion of dedicated followers. The Originals, as they came to call themselves, were lead by the family, Blood. As the generations of man passed, so too did those of the vampires. The vampires have never stopped trying to bring their leader back, and the humans have never stopped hunting the vampires.  
-A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, Part 1, Chapter 9

August, 1914

The Vampires renew the mission of Dracula- and seek to return their former leaders to Arda.

During the Great War, the Blood family aligned with the Nazis. Baron Blood and his nephews, the Blood Brothers, are now aligned with Hydra, and apparently too, The Hand. John had learned, from Morbius, that Baron Blood is the one whom introduced Mr. Sinister to Deacon Frost.  
-A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, Part 1, Chapter 9


End file.
